


Несбывшееся

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Доктору тоже снятся сны. Иногда очень странные.
Relationships: The Doctor/Melody Pond, The Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/Tasha Lem
Kudos: 1





	Несбывшееся

**Author's Note:**

> Фик содержит ряд хэдканонных допущений. На самом деле это не AU. Точнее, не совсем AU.
> 
> Написано 9 января 2016.

_Ему редко снятся сны — намного реже, чем людям. Он и спит намного меньше, чем они. И чаще всего — вовсе без сновидений._

Мелоди четыре года. Исполняется сегодня. У нее рыжие волосы, как у матери, подстриженные в аккуратное каре. Она — почти самая счастливая девочка на свете, потому что у нее есть воздушные шарики, торт, самокат и новая кукла. Но этого недостаточно. Только когда во дворе дома со знакомым жужжанием появляется синяя будка и она бежит к ней, радостно взвизгивая и перебирая своими маленькими ножками — только тогда она становится абсолютно, совершенно счастлива. Он не опаздывает. Он достаточно опаздывал к ее матери — и теперь старается не делать этого. Сегодня он обещал показать ей самый большой во Вселенной зоопарк. Чтобы сделать совершенно счастливой одну маленькую четырехлетнюю девочку, нужно совсем немного и очень много одновременно. Нет, не зоопарк. Нужен он, Доктор.

_Он любит сны, хотя видит их редко. И не понимает, почему люди так мало ценят свою потрясающе развитую способность к сновидениям — великий дар, которым разумные существа наделены далеко не в равной степени. Хотя сны видят все, мало кто видит такие…_

Мелоди одиннадцать. Она уже год в состоянии летать на ТАРДИС сама. Он бы не разрешал ей до совершеннолетия — но кто может что-нибудь запретить Мелоди Понд? К тому же иногда у него закрадывается ощущение, что они с его машиной времени сговорились… Скорее всего, так и есть. Но пока ему, по крайней мере, удается сделать так, чтобы она не могла улететь никуда без него. И так, чтобы она не использовала путешествия во времени для подсказывания себе самой результатов школьных тестов. Временами он подумывает о том, чтобы пропустить ее переходный возраст, для ее же безопасности, и снова появиться, когда ей исполнится хотя бы двадцать. Но прекрасно знает, что никогда так не сделает. Только не в этот раз, только не с ней.

 _Иногда он тайком заглядывает в ее сны. Хотя никогда ей в этом не признаётся. Не тогда, когда ей снятся кошмары. Он боится ее кошмаров едва ли не больше, чем своих собственных. Но когда она спит спокойно, когда дыхание у нее ровное и размеренное, а особенно когда у нее на лице вдруг появляется улыбка — он не может удержаться._

Мелоди семнадцать. И скоро исполнится восемнадцать. Доктору не нравится, что ей слишком сильно нравится оружие. И что она хочет служить в ЮНИТ. И еще то, что она иногда на него странно и подолгу смотрит. Но он на всякий случай ничего не говорит ей на эту тему. Зато на всякий случай говорит с Кейт. И когда он потом говорит об этом с Эми, та говорит, что у него иногда бывают нестандартные представления о заботе. И тоже странно на него смотрит. Он улетает из этого логова странно смотрящих женщин и возвращается через десять лет по своему времени и через три дня — по их. Потому что у Мелоди день рождения. Он никогда не пропускает ее день рождения.

_Он до конца не отдает в этом отчета даже себе — но на самом деле он пытается найти в ее снах ровно один, всегда один и тот же. Такой же, как снится ему самому, когда у него все-таки бывают сновидения. Снится раз за разом, с пугающей регулярностью. Об этом сне он ей тоже никогда не рассказывает._

Мелоди двадцать пять. Она впервые регенерирует, из-за него. Ему кажется, что это худший день в его жизни. И что лучше бы она пошла служить в ЮНИТ. Там намного приятнее и безопаснее, чем рядом с ним. Но идея с ЮНИТом надоела ей еще в девятнадцать, потому что она решила, что оставаться на Земле и в одном времени слишком скучно. Он не мог ей отказать, он никогда ни в чем не мог отказать Мелоди Понд. Эми тоже не могла: она слишком хорошо понимала мотивы своей дочери. 

Сперва он пытался возить ее только в не очень опасные места. Получилось целых два раза, потом она сообщила, что «уже слишком взрослая для космических зоопарков» и обижалась на него весь день. И он снова не мог ей отказать. И теперь, спустя несколько лет, ненавидит себя за это, когда она закрывает его собой от выстрела из бластера. А Мелоди регенерирует в кудрявую блондинку заметно старше своего настоящего возраста. И первым делом сообщает ему, что это для того, чтобы он воспринимал ее серьезнее. Он воспринимает. И отправляет ее на стажировку в чертов ЮНИТ, хотя на самом деле хотел бы оставить на Земле и не брать больше никуда никогда. Но она бы его за это не простила. А Доктор не простил бы за это себя.

_Ей никогда этого не снится — и даже ничего похожего. Каждый раз, когда он обнаруживает совершенно другой сон, это приносит ему облегчение. Потому что его сновидение кажется ему кошмаром. Не когда он спит — потом, когда просыпается. И понимает, что это был просто сон…_

Мелоди двадцать семь. И Доктора раздражает ее бойфренд. Еще сильнее, чем тот, который был до этого. И чем девушка, которая была до них обоих. Почему-то каждое ее новое увлечение нравится ему меньше предыдущего. Что довольно странно, учитывая, что все они выглядят и ведут себя совершенно по-разному. На всякий случай он сообщает об этом Рори. Теперь Рори тоже странно на него смотрит.

_У него противоречивые отношения с этим сновидением. Он одновременно хочет, чтобы оно не снилось ему никогда больше — и боится, что оно когда-нибудь перестанет ему сниться. Не из-за того, что в этом сне есть у него. Из-за того, что там есть у нее… и чего здесь он не сможет ей дать никогда._

Мелоди двадцать девять. Она только что рассталась с очередным своим ужасным бойфрендом — и, кажется, совершенно об этом не сожалеет. Доктор не очень понимает, зачем тогда вообще заводить возле себя этих непонятных людей. И еще больше не понимает, зачем он говорит это вслух, да еще и в ее день рождения. И вовсе уж не понимает, почему, когда она его целует, едва не уронив на консоль ТАРДИС, это вызывает у него совсем не ту реакцию, какую должен вызывать поцелуй дочери его лучших друзей, которую он в четыре года возил в космический зоопарк. Зато он наконец понимает, почему все на него так странно смотрят.

_После того, как он впервые попадает на Трензалор, он начинает почти ненавидеть этот свой сон. Но тот даже не собирается отвязываться. Только обрастает все новыми и новыми подробностями, эпизодами и событиями. Периодически он уверен, что это просто сон. Порождение его разума, ничего больше. Периодически ему кажется, что это эхо другого варианта будущего, никогда не случавшегося с ними. Он не знает, какая из двух версий раздражает его сильнее._

Когда Доктор открывает глаза — он видит ее лицо, склонившееся над ним, и пристальный взгляд, которым умеет смотреть только она… только она и только на него.

— Мелоди…

Она вдруг пугается — и он не понимает, почему.

— Доктор… ты никогда не называешь меня так. Почему ты назвал меня так?..

Он вздрагивает. Чертов сон. Он трясет головой, прогоняя от себя остатки другой, никогда не существовавшей реальности. Чертов сон. Он обнимает ее, крепко, обеими руками, словно боится, что она исчезнет вместе со сновидением. Но она здесь, живая и настоящая. Она здесь — и они на Дариллиуме. И сейчас ее зовут Ривер.

— Это не важно, — Он утыкается лбом в ее плечо, вдыхает ее запах, насколько может глубоко. Почему-то это всегда помогает. И, кажется, не зависит от его регенерации. И от ее тоже. — Не важно, как тебя зовут… И какое у тебя лицо — тоже не важно.

Теперь вздрагивает она, отстраняется, чуть не отскакивает от него, смотрит еще испуганнее, чем раньше. И углы рта ползут вниз. Доктор ненавидит, когда ее рот делает так. И почти никогда не понимает сразу, как это исправить. Вот и сейчас тоже.

— У меня всегда одно лицо… 

— Не важно, — снова повторяет он. Даже слово «спойлеры» будет в этой ситуации чересчур откровенным. Женщина с другим лицом, с другим именем… ему удивительно легко удается называть ее другим именем. Потому что это на самом деле не важно. И больше он ничего не может ей рассказать сейчас. — Это все совершенно не важно.

Он берет ее за руку, мягко, будто ее можно сломать чересчур резким движением, тянет к себе, проводит пальцем по все еще опущенным вниз углам рта, как если бы пытался стереть это проклятое выражение с ее лица. Ему нужно попытаться объяснить. Он напугал и расстроил ее — и ему следует хотя бы попытаться, несмотря на то, что в этом теле объяснения с ней ему удаются едва ли не хуже, чем в предыдущем. Им не везет на его регенерации, умеющие объясняться… Когда он был тем, в костюме и кедах, наверное, у него могло бы получиться лучше. Но тогда он ее почти не знал.

— Что тебе снилось, Доктор? — Ривер, как всегда, успевает раньше, чем он подберет хотя бы одно нужное слово. Он усмехается и притягивает ее еще ближе к себе.

— Сон. Это тоже не важно.

— А что важно? — Она подсказывает ему. Всегда пытается помочь сказать, даже когда они ссорятся… даже когда он делает ей плохо… А он слишком часто отказывался от этой помощи, пожалуй.

— Что это ты. Всегда ты. С другим именем, с другим лицом… с другим… прошлым… в другой… реальности… — Доктор знает каждое из этих слов хорошо, они простые и понятные. Только сейчас их почему-то очень сложно говорить, словно они колючие. Или обжигающе горячие. Или еще что-то…

Она продолжает смотреть на него очень пристально, словно пытаясь разглядеть за его бровями мысли внутри головы, которые он не способен высказать вслух. Хотя он знает, что она не может. Он не учил ее этому, всегда боялся. Даже так, как она может, для него часто бывает слишком. Она смотрит — а потом мотает головой, упрямо, как она умеет.

— С другим прошлым, Доктор? Кем я была бы с другим прошлым?..

Он знает, как она относится к своему прошлому. К их совместному прошлому. И пообещал себе уважать ее отношение, еще когда был тем парнем в кедах. Но он также знает, что она неправа. Знает из этих снов, осточертевших ему еще несколько столетий назад. Все это не важно, потому что она — всегда она. И всегда будет, что бы ни случилось, в прошлом или будущем. Он боится отвечать, боится ее лица и ее глаз, когда ответит, но отвечает все равно. Потому что у него есть ответ — и он больше не хочет скрывать от нее ответы, которые может не скрывать без ущерба для времени и пространства.

— Моей женой. Ты была бы моей женой.


End file.
